


[Podfic of] Three Castles / written by rageprufrock

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2255">Three Castles</a> by rageprufrock<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:35:23</p><p>It's a perfectly wretched day in Camelot when Uther Pendragon announces Arthur's betrothal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Three Castles / written by rageprufrock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Castles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/czly8b832vmmxtg8jsng0yf2as8inw2l.mp3) | 32.6 MB | 00:35:23  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/pm995vbgdhqkegyt2pnii2x2ayf9odzx.m4b) | 15.3 MB | 00:35:23  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-castles).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
